


Here Be Dragons (Mild Spoilers!)

by CharbroilLaFlamme



Series: A Way Out: Fragments of Story [5]
Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: 1970s, Black Orlov, Family Feels, Foreshadowing, Gen, Headcanon, Major Character(s), Male Protagonist, Mild Language, Mild Spoilers, Protective Father, Spoilers, the calm before the storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharbroilLaFlamme/pseuds/CharbroilLaFlamme
Summary: Leo and his family talk over some things, Leo plays with swords and fights some dragons.





	Here Be Dragons (Mild Spoilers!)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!: This is based in headcanon-land and may or may not be grounded in canon!

Leo entered the apartment with business partner in tow, Harvey Espinoza.

Linda was busily wiping her hands off with a rag and turning away from the sink. “Leo, you’re home.” She said, her hair was under a light yellow bandana. And she was wearing a flannel shirt, tied up at her midsection and a pair of semi-tight, faded denim jeans.

Leo caught himself falling in love with her again.

Harvey had his hands shoved in his pockets uncomfortably. Staring at his lovesick business partner in awe.

Then Leo’s son bounded into the room. Little Alex. The little sport that Leo spoke of so highly. And his jovial little face made Harvey’s spirit grow sour.

He _hated_ children. But he’d tolerate them, if only for Leo’s sake.

Harvey side eyed them as he watched Leo kneel to hug him. “My boy...” Leo said, and squeezed him. “You been good for your mom today?” He said with a grin.

The kid laughed, wrapping his arms around Leo’s neck, “Pick me up!” The child urged shrilly, hopping in place.

Leo obliged. Scooping Alex up.

Harvey visibly fought the urge to gag.

“If it’s all the same to you,” Harvey said, “I’d like for you to leave the kid out of this, Caruso.”

Leo looked to Harvey and disappointedly cooled his jets. “Yeah...” he let his son down to the floor, “Yeah, gotcha.” He continued to hold Alex’s hand.

Harvey sneered.

Linda leaned against the counter. “Harvey, huh?” She made a quick glance, up and down Harvey. He was wearing business casual, dark tan dress pants and a white undershirt tucked into them. Definitely a man who had a gun on him 24/7.

“Harvey Espinoza. Nice to meet you, Missus Caruso.”

“Pleasure’s all mine.” She said, “So why’d you bring him here?”

Leo clutched Alex’s hand. “We need to—“

“We _have_ to talk.” Harvey interrupted. “A job came up.”

Leo bristled.

“Sure, but what’s it have to do with us?” Linda said sceptically.

“Well, could we get the little one out of the room before we get down to business?” Harvey pointed at Alex.

Leo looked at Linda pleadingly.

She always knew how to handle talking to Alex.

Linda sighed, “Alex, sweetie?”

 

* * *

 

The three convened in another room while Alex sat watching cartoons on the family’s beat-up old found television.

“So what’s the deal, Espinoza?” Linda said. “What’s this job you got?”

“I want to know if I can trust you, first, missus Caruso.”

Leo cast an offended look toward Harvey. “ _Harv_...” he warned

“Look, we can’t trust _nobody_ , Leo—no risks. No liabilities. Can’t trust your fuckin’ _kid_ , either.” He said sharply—disgustedly, even.

Leo clenched his fist. “Make one more comment like that, Harv, and see what happens.” He half-stood.

Linda touched Leo’s unclenched hand. “ _Leo_...” she cooed.

Leo took a deep breath, sinking reluctantly back into his seat. “Fine, but I’m serious.” He placed his other hand over hers. “I’ll kill him if he does.”

Harvey crossed his arms. “Now if you don’t mind, we still have a deal to discuss.”

Linda nodded, “Go on, Espinoza, continue.” She said—but she would be lying if she said she _wasn’t_ simmering over Harvey’s comment.

“Right, well, I got all of the assets sorted out for the next job.” He looked to Linda, “Missus Caruso, you ever heard of the _Black Orlov_?”

“Yeah, the multi-million dollar diamond?”

“Bingo, your husband and I are gonna take it off the museum’s hands.”

“Leo, are you sure? This won’t be easy.” Linda said, holding her husband’s hand tightly.

“I’m sure, Linda.” He stroked the side of her hand lovingly with his thumb, interlocking their fingers.

He smiled at her, his eyes shining with confidence that she knew all too well.

She looked at Harvey, with her trademark piercing stare. She looked back to Leo. “Okay.” She said. “Make sure you come home, okay, Leo?”

“I will.” Leo said, “I promise.”

“So, what will you tell you guys’ son?” Harvey said.

Linda looked at Leo—and vice-versa.

 

* * *

 

 Leo left the other room, to see his son playing with trucks in the middle of the room.

“Alex?” He said softly. Almost too much so.

Alex looked up, then walked over to his father, who had crouched down to be even with him.

“Buddy,” he said, “Your dad’s going away for a while, to Italy.” He held his son’s hands. “Don’t know how long I’ll be there.” He sighed, “Helping my uncle with a project.”

“Oh.” Alex said. A sound Leo always dreaded hearing come out of his son. _Disappointment_.

“C’mon, pal,” Leo said, “I know I’m not always here as it is, but I promise I’ll be back.”

Leo watched Alex’s little eyes start to well up. And lower lip start to stick out—and he made a subtle whimper.

“Aw, bud...” Leo seized his son in a tight hug. “Don’t cry. Please don’t cry. You’re gonna make your old man cry if you do.”

Alex pulled back, sniffling, he wiped his nose. “When are you leaving?”

“In a few days, pal.” Leo offered his shirt for his son to wipe his eyes and face.

“Can we play swords?” Alex said, then blowing his nose in his dad’s tee.

“Sure,” Leo smiled at Alex. “Lots of monsters out there need to be taught a lesson, huh?”

He took up arms with one of the little wooden short swords they’d picked up from the local thrift store. Dented and well loved.

Thusly, the afternoon was spent, Leo and Alex fighting shadows and make believe beasts and pirates and monsters—both sea and air.

Two mighty knights—Alex and Leo.

Leo glanced at a map of America that evening—one you’d get for directions at gas stations—on it was scribbled in marker, “Here be Dragons!” And numerous little doodles of fire-breathing lizards.

His son was quite the little Picasso.

Leo stuck it on the fridge proudly.

 _On this job_ , Leo thought, _there be dragons indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> Notes!:
> 
> — Leo and Harvey had done jobs together before, but only minor ones leading up to the Orlov Heist.
> 
> — This is the where Leo’s already growing distaste of Harvey starts to show more.
> 
> — Harvey truly dislikes children but swallows his pride for business only. But he still refuses to let the little gremlin near him.
> 
> — Linda is very, very perceptive and a mediator, as well as Leo’s sanity and conscience. But she too has a temper, but tends to keep it inside.
> 
> — Considering who Leo is, he is a fierce father and considered decking Harvey in the face for saying what he said about Alex.


End file.
